Brain Flower
Brain Flowers, part of the plant hybrid group, are one of the most intelligent creatures of them all. Also known as The Game Show Plant, the Brain Flower tricks whoever picked it into a questionnaire. If the victim answers their question incorrectly they will be eaten. If the victim happens to answer their question correctly the Brain Flower’s brain will fly off and the victims will be freed. Inspiration: "Planet Sheen" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description Brain Flowers start off as really small plant-like creatures. They look similar to their grown selves. Once the plant is picked up, similar to a Mandrake, the Brain Flower will grow up to three stories tall. The body of a Brain Flower is split into three sections. The main body is a large thorny vine with a large head up top. The head is comprised of mostly a mouth full of sharp teeth. Eyes protrude from the top of the mouth each connected by a long optic vine. The back of the head is an exposed green brain covered with glowing nerves. The secondary sections are used as arms. Both are thinner vines with four leaves for the hands and thumbs. Magical Abilities The Brain Flower's ability to move itself and to grow more arms if needed means it can control and generate plants. The brain flower has a really high capacity for intelligent thought essentially having Omniscience. The Brain Flower can adapt to the language of their victims and surroundings meaning they have Omni-Linguism. Weaknesses Once a Brain Flower sprouts up it is almost impossible to get rid of them. They are immune to most weed killers and are impervious to things like chainsaws and weed wakers. The main way to defeat a Brain Flower is to answer one of their riddles correctly. Once correctly answered the Brain Flower will have a spasm and the brain will shoot off of the head and the body will collapse and eventually wither away. If no one can answer the riddles, the Brain Flower will die naturally after three months. Dietary information When a Brain Flower is plucked it will grow into its true form and will ask the surrounding creatures riddles with the hopes of them getting the riddle wrong. If answered wrong it will grab the victim and put them into their mouth. A Brain Flower can fit up to five people in their mouths before they eat them entirely with no hope of coming back. Habitat and Location Brain Flowers hail from the planet Zeenu but have been introduced to The Creature World by smuggling and trading. They can exist in almost all types of environments but thrive best in wetlands. Appearance in the Show An episode is in the works that will possibly be called "Let's Take a Quiz" that will feature a Brain Flower as the main antagonist. Appearance on the Channel Not including their creature book episode, the Brain Flower has yet to make an appearance on The Creature Channel. It has a chance to appear in Oobi's Adventures as that show will attempt to showcase every encyclopedia creature.Category:The Creature Book Category:Nick